


Closer

by MarrishxMe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, But it's also however you wanna read it, Consensual Sex, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Gen, Gender-Neutral MC, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grinding, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Sexy Dancing, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Switch Beel, Switch MC, Switching, Teasing, attempted humour, kind of drunk sex, there's probably more for me to say here but i can't tag lolol, this is pure filth and i am not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrishxMe/pseuds/MarrishxMe
Summary: What happens when you try to seduce Beel on a night out at The Fall? Enlist the help of The Avatar of Lust himself and find out
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is on my tumblr, initially posted for @asmosmainhoe after our conversation spent thirsting over Beel's perfect ass lol
> 
> I’m a bit nervous to write for a gender-neutral MC as it's my first time doing so. However I would love to give it a go to be more inclusive! If anyone has any tips please feel free to share!
> 
> Enough from me, enjoy! Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks are all greatly appreciated <3

Light beads of sweat peppered your skin in a faint sheen, making your skin glisten under the colored lights at The Fall. The club was packed, bodies mingled into one writhing mass as a slower, more sensual house song began to play. Your eyes fluttered, you slid your damp locks away from your forehead as you moved, exposing the soft skin of your neck. You were intoxicated on the feeling, aware you were dancing but unsure with whom. You didn’t care. It was better to numb yourself this way.

Beel brought the round of drinks to the booth where half his brothers were sat, eyes ablaze as they fixated on the dancefloor. Beel plonked the drinks atop the glossy table with a stumble, before raising his behemoth horn of demonous to his lips. It was only then, in his haze did he notice the varying expressions of his brothers: Mammon wet his lips with his tongue as he faced the dancefloor, whereas Lucifer’s brows furrowed darkly, seething. Beel followed their gazes to see you. His lips parted in surprise.

He found himself watching your sensuality come to life under the dancing lights, an immeasurable moment that felt frozen in time. The way your damp locks clung to your skin, the way your hips swayed to the sensual music, his breathing slowed. It was as if you felt his gaze, as your sultry eyes locked with his in the moment. He caught his breath at the intensity of your stare. Your soft lips pulled into a mischievous smirk, making him swallow. You’d never looked at him that way before, and it stirred something in him.

You thanked the liquid courage for having the confidence to hold his gaze in such a way, and his parted lips only encouraged your lithe body. It felt as if you were the only two people in the world, everyone fading away under the lights like elusive ghosts. That was until he was torn from his reverie by Mammon whistling,

“Damn. MC’s got _moves_.”

Beel shot Mammon a glare but he’d missed it, too entranced by you, his gaze insatiable. A sharp pang shot through Beel’s chest as he watched Mammon watching you. Instead of commenting, Beel decided to take another hearty swig of demonus, nearly finishing his seventh horn in two minutes. Lucifer made a slight choking noise of disgust and Beel didn’t have to look to know why, as Mammon hollered,

“Wait – what the hell does _he_ think he’s doin’, huh?”

Beel winced as he trailed his gaze to where you were dancing. He unconsciously tightened his grip around the horn.

You momentarily froze, eyes widening as a pair of soft yet firm hands met your hips from behind. Hot breath grazed your ear,

“Now why didn’t you tell me that you could dance like that?”

Your tense form relaxed, recognizing that lilt instantly. His soft chuckle caressed your nape as you poked his ribs with a suppressed smile,

“Asmo, You scared me!”

Your voice a shrill squeak against his seductive murmurs. His breath tickled past your ear as he laughed that sweet laugh that so many adored, deft hands caressing the exposed skin at your waist. You turned in his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck with a sweet smile. He hummed, eyes tinged rose under the lights,

“And here I thought you didn’t know of the effect you had on all of us.”

His lips curving into a handsome arc as he wound his arms around your waist. Your smile fell short, the innocence returning to your doe eyes as you replied,

“I wasn’t – I just wanted to dance and have fun, not –“

He drew in impossibly close, your breath hitched involuntarily as he gently guided your hips with him, sultry whisper in your ear,

“Maybe. But I can smell your desire.”

You bit your lip harshly, an embarrassed flush creeping to your cheeks as you thought of the one person that you wanted. You silently cursed the alcohol for exposing your suppressed desires. Asmo purred, gently stroking stray locks of your hair behind your ear as he wet his lips,

“Don’t be embarrassed. I came to help.”

After distracting himself with several more horns of demonus at the bar with his brothers, Beel couldn’t help scanning the crowd for you. His expression darkened involuntarily as he found that not only were you still with Asmo, you were in his arms. Beel’s chest tightened and his palms itched at the sight. Asmo ghosted his lips over the flesh at your neck from behind, in an otherwise tender embrace, hands trailing your sides sensually. Mammon’s ears perked up when he heard the sixth born growl, but was otherwise too oblivious to recognize why.

Asmo’s seductive murmur began sending shivers down your spine as he uttered,

“Do you trust me?”

Not trusting your voice, you nod. Knowing Beel isn’t particularly jealous by nature, Asmo knew he’d have to push it. He smirked at the idea, eyes meeting the sixth born across the way, who was downing more alcohol with a tense jaw. _Perfect_. Asmo grazed his nose against your ear as he whispered,

“Turn this way, he has to see everything.”

Angling your hips towards Beel’s line of sight to ensure his brother would have a front row view of just how you looked… when dancing against the Avatar of Lust. You hadn’t quite reached his conclusion, but went along with Asmo anyway, too drunk on the feeling to deny him. Something close to malevolence flashed in Asmo’s searing gaze as he saw Beel’s brows raise. Asmo continued to tease you, his chest cradled you whilst his expert hands guided your hips against his in the heat, making you flush harder.

Though this was just fun, you couldn’t deny that deep in your heart, it felt _so good_ to be held this way. Asmo wanted to help you, but seeing you like putty in his hands drove him _wild_. He indulged himself as he ghosted his soft lips at the sensitive skin of your neck, moaning at the way your breath hitched. He gripped your hips more tightly as he danced with you, eyes fluttering, desperate to taste your skin. He was seconds from nibbling on your earlobe when he noticed it: His plan was working. He smirked darkly as he whispered,

“Jealousy works like a charm.”

You barely registered his words, until you flit your eyes to _him_ , heart racing. Excitement flooded through you as you saw who was stalking slowly towards you under the pulsing lights. His amethyst gaze stubbornly fixed on you, the crowd parted like the sea to avoid his towering frame. You bit down on your coy smile, forgetting where you were as you met his blazing eyes. Asmo watched Beel, analyzing his next move in the pregnant pause, before easing his hands away from your hips.

The music kept playing slow, sensual house as Beel gripped your hips in a vice grip and tugged you toward him, the brashness of his action eliciting a wanton yelp from your lips. Your chest was flush against Beel’s taut muscles, his jaw locked and eyes pierced yours. His intensity snatched your breath away, electricity flowed within you in anticipation as he held you to him.

Asmo was in his element, lust glazing over the embers in his eyes as he encouraged your hips to dance again, watching his brother with an insatiable grin. Beel’s eyes hooded, hazed with lust as you danced against him. You instinctively wrapped your arms around his neck, reaching on the tip of your toes, causing you to press flush against his strong chest and straddle his thigh. The friction made you gasp in his embrace, pausing for a tentative moment.

Slowly, you started to move against him. You were tingling all over as he danced with you, his firm hands leaving a trail of fire in their wake, getting you impossibly worked up. You tried searching his gaze but he wouldn’t meet your eyes, instead dipping his head to draw his soft lips towards your jaw. You ran your hands hastily through his fiery locks, encouraging him towards you and whining at his hesitation. His hot breath against your skin only frustrated you further,

“Beel.”

You almost whimpered, tightening your embrace with a roll of your hips against his thigh. He groaned in response before quickly trailing his hands to your behind. You sucked in a sharp breath of surprise as he squeezed your ass, finally closing the distance between his hot lips and your feverish skin. You’d been waiting for so long for him to finally touch you like this, you breathed a sigh at his ministrations from your jaw to your clavicle, tugging at his soft strands as he kneads your ass and nipped your skin. Asmo smirked darkly from the clutches of needy succubi, casting a glance at is handiwork before seeing to his own needs. Beel felt hot as your warm breath tickled his ear, blaming the demonus for his sudden heat. His wet kisses drove you into a frenzy, holding him to you as you gripped the fabric of his shirt,

“Beel… I want you.”

Feeling something hard against your thigh, you knew you weren’t alone in your want. His scorching eyes finally met yours, but there was an undeniable softness behind those amethyst eyes as he searched yours now. Seeing yourself mirrored in his longing gaze, you bit your lip awaiting his answer. He brushed his calloused knuckles across your cheekbone with a newfound tenderness, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake,

“Let’s get out of here.”

***

His kisses grew emboldened as he cradled you to him, legs around his waist as he carried you into your room. You sighed against his mouth as his hands moved to grip deliciously at your thighs, kissing with an insatiable hunger. He carried you towards the bed until you reluctantly broke from your kiss to warn,

“Beel, wait wa-wait! The door!”

Something in his sweet gaze made you chuckle as he stepped backwards for you to shove it closed from over his shoulder. He laughed with you for a moment before you found yourself tracing his angelic features – however ironic that may seem. He was just so _beautiful_.

“What is it?”

He asked in a voice of honey, caressing your thighs as he held you up, sweet eyes searching the depth of yours for the answer. Your heart swelled as you admitted,

“You’re just so beautiful, Beel.”

In a quiet voice. The sincerity that rang through it made his lips part in surprise. You mindlessly traced your fingertip across his handsome lips, before ghosting your thumb across his cheekbone. His cheeks tinged rose as he caught his breath, your confession stirring his heart like never before. He crashed his lips to yours once more, feeling as though your lips were shocked with a taser. The way you kissed now seemed less rushed, yet somehow more impassioned. You arched your back into him, pressing your chest against his, causing him to moan sweetly into your mouth. You used the opportunity to slide your tongue passed his lips. He fought you for dominance as he massaged your tongue with his, sliding his tongue over yours temptingly. You never would have thought Beel could kiss like this; he was _really good_. You silently thanked Asmo for his help to finally get Beel to notice you.

Beel gently pushed you back onto the soft sheets, hands teasing the creamy skin of your thighs as you were stripped of your clothes. You held your breath as he wrapped his arms around you, in nothing but your shirt and underwear, that voracity returning to his amethyst eyes. He locked gazes with you, before slinking dangerously close to where you needed him the most. Tantalizingly grazing your skin with his calloused fingertips, grazes tingling your skin. You bit back a wanton whimper as his large hands slid up your shirt to trail the soft skin at your sides, bunching up the fabric of your shirt. Lust filled eyes seeking permission before placing gentle kisses from your exposed navel up your torso. A low rumble sounded in his throat as he reached your soft chest. Your breathless moans filling the air at his wet kisses, fingertips skittering for purchase over his taut muscles. The tip of his nose skimmed your chest as he caught his breath, gripping tightly onto your waist as he asked,

“Do you… mind if I try something?”

His voice husky as his eyes tentatively met yours, that beautiful rosy blush gracing his cheeks. You nodded, breaths shallow,

“Of course you can.”

Before sinking your teeth into your swollen lower lip. His expression darkened once more before he planted a lingering kiss above your navel, raising goosepimples on your flesh. He rose with a mischievous smirk,

“I’ll be right back.”

Tearing himself from you to whisk out the door, leaving you breathless and perplexed. _What in the world was he doing?_ Your imagination ran wild before you huffed and sat up on the edge of your bed. Luckily, he didn’t keep you waiting for long. He promptly returned, that bashful flush plastering his features as his eyes darted. In his arms were several little pots that you recognized as his custard. You sharply inhaled, thoughts darkening with all the possibilities. Anticipation suffocating you once more. Having sobered up, Beel found himself rooted to the spot at your door, his eyes still scanning the carpet. You swallowed, refusing to let your own nerves get the better of you when you were one step closer to getting everything you’d wanted.

You slowly pushed yourself up and off of the bed, one step closer. His eyes flit to yours, brows downturned with unease, his nails digging into his forearm under the pile of custards. He wet his lips at the sight of your bare legs, shirt loosely hung to expose your shoulder as you walked towards him. After a moment of silent encouragement from your soft smile, you gently tugged the fabric at his waist, guiding him passed the threshold. You thread your arm under his to close the door behind him, before meeting his gentle gaze. The air was quiet a moment, still. Nothing but the erratic beating of your heart and your breaths could be heard as you stared. The depth of his eyes surpassing the beauty of an entire galaxy. You plucked the custards from his arms to place on the floor beside you.

“There’s something I want to do first, if that’s ok?”

Your voice quiet but sure. His Adam’s apple dancing in his throat as he swallowed, watching you sink to your knees. The queasiness churning his stomach had rapidly melt into anticipation, as he offered a nod. Your eyes never left his. He sucked a sharp breath at the sight of you knelt before him, gasping when you’d started undoing his belt buckle. Your eyes were focused on his as you slid his waistband down his toned legs, watching Beel sink his teeth into his lower lip in anticipation. You tantalizingly slid your hands up his bare thighs before grabbing his rear, eliciting a whimper he was unable to hold back. You kneaded his ass over the fabric of his boxers with an appreciative hum,

“I _love_ your ass.”

Making him catch his breath in surprise, not only at your words but their immediate effect on him, his boxers tenting. Your eyes searched the depths of his amethyst pools, the air thick with tension as you tugged at the band of his underwear, removing one more layer of his bashfulness. The evidence of his arousal in the pearls on the tip of his erection, you took a moment to admire his size, flitting your eyes coyly to his flushed face,

“You’re so big, Beel…”

Uttering in awe. The tips of his ears were red and he’d never felt so hot, desperate for your touch and soft words. He hid his blushing face behind a strong palm, biting onto his hand to halt a needy moan.

“Don’t hide… please.”

You whispered so softly he was unable to escape your gentle request, slowly lowering his hand with a breathless gasp, his need burning inside of him. Your expression was coy, but it didn’t touch the lust in them as you asked,

“Do you want me to touch you?”

Your own voice sounding foreign in your ears, huskier and deeper than ever before. He was entranced by your charms as always, rooted to the spot and utterly at your mercy as you ran your tongue down his impressive length. His breath hitched,

“Ah fuck.”

Whispering with a shudder. You massaged his bare ass with a hum once more, before you asked,

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

He groaned as you swirled your tongue around the tip, hips jerking. His breathing shallowed at your ministrations before taking his length in your mouth, eliciting a guttural moan from him as his thighs tensed. You palmed his taut ass as you hollowed your cheeks around his heat, he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to bare it. His shy demeanor vanished as he grew vocal, his sweet groans music to your ears. He jerked his hips into your mouth with a delicious whimper, encouraging you further.

“Oh – ungh, d-don’t stop.”

He moaned, making your body tingle in response, drawing out what he wanted you to do to him. You were desperate to have some friction where you needed it the most. You quickened your pace and took him more deeply, nails digging crescents into his cheeks. He shivered, threading his fingers through your hair in encouragement, trembling as you continued to massage his perfect ass. He rocked his hips against your mouth, throbbing. He whimpered,

“I’m gonna –“

You were relentless, hellbent on his release that came quickly after his warning, he grunted your name as he climaxed. You took it all, save for the dribble down the corner of your mouth. You released his softening member with a loud pop, holding his ass as you licked the remainder of his arousal from your mouth. He was coming down from his high with labored breaths, grateful you were holding him in place, as he didn’t trust his legs to stop shaking just yet. His eyes were glazed over adoringly.

“y/n…”

He breathed, heart hammering against his strong chest. You finally rose from your position, peering up to the haze of lust over his eyes. Your cheeks were tinted rouge as you asked,

“Good?”

With a coy smile. He smiled lazily, planting a tender kiss on your soft lips, tasting himself. The kiss deepend as he threaded his fingers between the strands at the nape of your neck. You moaned into his mouth, allowing him entrance as he massaged his tongue with yours at a maddeningly slow pace. Kissing you like you were his favorite sweet. Hands at his sides clutching, tugging and releasing the fabric of his shirt as he kissed you. He pulled away, recovered enough to claim,

“Your turn.”

As he scooped you up, eliciting a squeal of delight from your lushious lips, gripping your thighs around his waist with a sweet kiss. He made to move towards your bed but nearly tripped as he held you, forgetting his trousers and underwear were still around his ankles. You giggled a bubbling laughter as he wriggled out of them whilst holding you to him effortlessly, he offered a bashful smile at the almost-incident, making you laugh harder. He smiled warmly with you, a chuckle rumbling in his throat as he met your lips again. The slow, sensual kiss quickly grew heated, lips searing. You thread your fingers through his silky strands as his tongue traced your lower lip, granting him access you sighed into the kiss.

He gently lowered your back onto the bed, quickly rising to whip his shirt off. Now he was bare, save for his necklaces. You branded the image to your memory; every edge and curve of his god like body, the way beads of sweat peppered his taut muscles, committed to memory. He noticed your intense stare elevating over his frame, something in his smile wasn’t so shy anymore. You’d jokingly called him your lion before, after that animal incident… Now it had held new meaning. He was a lion prowling over his prey, climbing over your body in lithe movements. You’d never been more thrilled by the thought. He settled between your legs, hovering over you with his arms either side of your face. You melted under the warm touch of his hands when he started tracing your curves and edges. He began planting sensual kisses across your cheeks, your jaw, soft skin at your neck, your clavicle. Driving you wild with desire, your skin flushed as you moaned for him, hips restless as they sought the delicious friction from his. He peeled off your shirt to expose your chest, your torso, trailing a line of kisses down and down. Your breath hitched, writhing under him.

“Do you have any idea… what you do to me?”

His words a low growl, you gasped. That didn’t even _sound_ like Beel. You’d never seen this side of him. He’d gripped your hips, hard. You yelped, smiling at his insatiable gaze.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me… I’ve never – acted this way before.”

Something flashed in his gaze that you thought you’d seen at the club. You held his cheeks in your palms to encourage him to look at you, your eyes holding a silent promise to him. Your enchanting eyes encouraged him to further,

“When you were dancing… with _Asmo_ , I –“

He trailed off, frown darkening. A brief silence passed as you assured,

“I only wanted you, Beel.”

He gaped at you, his dilated pupils making your heart melt. Your fingers across his cheekbones were lighter than a moth’s wing,

“It’s always been you.”

You whispered so quietly it was as though you were admitting to a great sin. You bit your lip, having felt more vulnerable than when he has stripping you of your clothes. Warmth spread through his chest at your words, his expression easing yours into a soft smile. His heart melted as he planted a lingering kiss on your abdomen, the tip of his nose tracing the delicate skin there. Warmth pooled where he’d kissed, tingling uncontrollably. You held nothing back as a wanton moan fell from your lips, wrapping your legs around his waist more tightly as his kisses trailed south again.

“I’ve… wanted you for so long.”

He admitted so quietly you weren’t sure whether you’d dreamt it in your haze. Beel was always so sweet and kind, hungry in the usual sense. You never realized this side of him existed, never thought he’d be one to know just what to say in the moment. You were desperate for him to remove the final layer of fabric that separated you from his sex. You whined his name, wriggling with a pout. He smirked, realizing what you wanted. He propped himself up off of you and slipped his deft fingers under the band of your underwear, slowly sliding them down your creamy legs. He took a moment to admire your bare body, shaking his head in disbelief,

“What did I do to deserve you?”

Your flush deepened, bashful as he beamed,

“You’re beautiful.”

In a husky whisper, hooking his large hand under your knee with a low growl. Your skin was so hot, you felt winded as he locked eyes with yours to plant sensual kisses up your thigh, nibbling at the sensitive skin to the apex of your thighs. He looked – well, he looked like _he wanted to eat you_. You were exhilarated, heart pounding so hard against your chest you thought you’d break a rib. You sunk your teeth into your lower lip at his ministrations, sighing his name again,

“Beel… _please_.”

He smiled into your satin thigh, briefly meeting your sultry gaze before running his tongue along your sex. His tongue, hot and wet, branding you. His ministrations eliciting a high-pitched whine from your swollen lips. His mouth expertly took where you’d needed him the most, your back arched high into the air. A breathless whimper tore from your throat as he took your sex, skilled tongue licking and sucking. If you thought he was a good kisser… _he was an expert at this_.

Your breathing shallow pants, a sheen of sweat beading on your skin as your fingers thread through his fiery locks in ecstasy. Your mewls lit a fire inside of him as he held nothing back, having you writhing under him in seconds. His hands smacked onto your ass, the sharp sting soon replaced with pleasure as he held you there. Your nails dug into his scalp instinctively as well as the sheets beside you, making him groan in pleasure at the sensation. His large hands massaged the pert globes of your ass with a rumble in his throat, taking you with his mouth. Shockwaves of pleasure threatened to roll through you already, throbbing with want.

“Oh… Beel…”

You slurred, rolling your hips against his mouth. He quickened his pace, his wet tongue against your heat sending you into a frenzy. You couldn’t speak, couldn’t think.

“Fuck me, Beel!”

You whined. A stuttered groan his response, hooking your legs atop his shoulders to start grinding into the bed. Your thighs squeezed him in place as you whimpered,

“Fuck me ‘til I forget my own name.”

Your ecstatic consent rising to a gasp. He peered at your lidded eyes, your soft whine at the loss of contact. Getting all the confirmation he needed, he climbed over your body to level with your breathtaking eyes. He positioned himself over your entrance to thrust into you slowly with a gasp, but his size made you cry out. He froze, your body tried to adjust to his length as tears pricked. His forehead rest against your shoulder, intoxicated by your warmth. You relaxed your body, giving way to pleasure.

“Y-you can move, Beel.”

You breathed. He nodded, his adam’s apple bobbing with a swallow. He thrust into you slow and careful, aware of his size. You began to meet his hips with a whimper. His cheeks flushed as he found a steady rhythm, your head lolled back at the feeling of him inside you. The tingles in your body threatened to electrocute you, as you wrapped your arms around him for proof of existence, he was your anchor on reality as he sent you to ecstatic heights. Your lips crashed together in a hot, open mouthed kiss, all tongues and teeth. His hands on your satin thighs as the kiss grew clumsy, the slide of his tongue against your filthy as he thrust into you.

The both of you were moaning so loudly, you were grateful your room was next to the kitchen and not the others. His guttural moans turned into whimpers as his thrusts grew frenzied, tremors travelling through him, he was close. You slide your tongue from the kiss, and run it up his cheek, a strangled groan gushes from his lips. His mouth rapidly descends on your neck, sucking roughly at the unblemished skin and you were whimpering. He pounded his hips against yours, the electric jolts making you scream as you raked your fingernails against his firm muscles. You couldn’t think, only aware of his heat driving you into a frenzy. Pleasure tore through you in a cry, tears pricking as you climaxed. You screamed, seeing stars feeling as though you were on an ethereal plane. His toes curled; thighs tensed as he closely followed with a groan of your name. He thrust lazily into you to ride out your high as you clung to him.

He’d held you close, so tightly as if afraid to let go. You came down from your high in each other’s embrace, slumping against the other’s body, boneless. He peppered soft kisses at your shoulder, feeling much more tender than just one night of passion. Beel shifted and held you in his arms as the big spoon, nuzzling the nape of your neck in a lazy smile as you giggled softly against his warm chest. You clung to the strong arms that wound around you with a contented sigh, lifting his large palm to your lips to plant a tender kiss. A soft chuckle rose in his throat as your legs tangled together, still planting kisses on his palm.

“How are you feeling?”

He asked, subdued in the blissful silence. You smiled against his palm, shifting in his embrace to peek at him over your shoulder,

“Good.”

Biting down on your bright smile that suggested you felt better than ‘good’. His smiling eyes beamed,

“I’m glad! Me to.”

He closed his eyes with a smile and it was then you’d spotted the abandoned pots of custard on the floor. An idea sprung to mind, a devilish smile tugged at your lips before you composed,

“Beel?”

“Hmm?”

He hummed, barely awake. You lilted,

“Are you not hungry?”

His eyes blinked, a frown creasing his features as he admitted,

“Well… I am a little.”

A glint of mischief had flashed in your bright eyes as you pouted coyly,

“Well we still have the custard…”

Trying to sound suggestive. His frown eased as he beamed,

“Oh yea!”

But his beautiful smile was quickly replaced by a conflicted frown, you tried not to laugh,

“What is it?”

He grew quiet,

“I… it’s just – I want to hold you a little longer, if that’s ok?”

Your impish smirk fell short, quickly replaced by a dumbfounded expression. He grew anxious in the silence and you quickly recovered,

“Yea, of course that’s ok.”

In a quiet voice, flush creeping to your cheeks up to the tips of your ears, you held his arms to you more tightly. You were frightened to admit what his words did to your erratic heart. Deciding to be upfront about what you wanted, you hushed,

“Can we try something with it later? The custard?”

His amethyst orbs widened, you interjected,

“We don’t have to – I like it like this, too.”

Stumbling over your words, making you internally smack yourself, hoping he didn’t misunderstand. His smile was warm,

“We can try it, I don’t mind.”

Blush creeping to the tips of his ears. Your smile widened as you confirmed,

“Yea?”

“Yea.”

He chuckled, before placing a chaste kiss on the tip of your nose. You pecked his lips after a small, ‘ok’ before reluctantly tearing free from his arms. You bubbled with excitement as your mind was on the possibilities for the custard. You made to hop off of your bed, only to stumble and fall onto your hands and knees, legs like jelly. Beel shot up on the bed,

“(y/n)! Are you ok?!”

Your chin over your shoulder to see him propped on his elbow with a fruitlessly outstretched hand. You chuckled, his tense frame eased before laughing with you.

“I’m fine.”

You had half a mind to crawl, not wanting to risk tumbling again. You made your way to the other side of the room with a wonky walk, making him smirk. You eventually made it to where the custard was abandoned, feeling his heated gaze trailing your body. You bent down to pluck three pots from the ground. Beel thought he should turn away, but he found that his gaze was transfixed on your lewd position for that split second. A fierce blush heated his cheeks and he gaped slightly. He found the sheets tenting around his crotch again already, attempting to cover the evidence with his arm, squirming slightly as you approached.

One look shared with you was enough to have his mild embarrassment melt away. He offered an elevator glance over the curves and edges of your body, before peering at your scorching gaze as if for permission. You smiled at his rosy cheeks, gaze wandering over the washboard abs peeking out from the sheets, and back again to his messy locks. You bit your lip at the sheets draped over his crotch, the memory of moments before having caused a pleasurable shiver to tingle through you. You met his beautiful eyes and whispered,

“Lie down.”

He breathed as he lowered himself back onto the bed, eyes searching the depths of yours as he did. You climbed over him, hands either side of him, ensnaring him in place. He swallowed, trying to commit the moment bathed in soft light to his treasured memories. The air was still once more, he gently held your hips in place over him as you lowered yourself to his balmy chest. He exhaled as you traced your tongue along his collarbone, tightening his grip on your hips. You hummed as you kissed the sheen of sweat at his clavicle, kissing and nipping your way to his ear lobe, relishing in the feel of him. He hummed appreciatively, turning his chin to grant you further access, mindlessly rolling his hips up to meet yours. The soft sheets teased, you wanted to remove all the barriers between you but wanted to savor the moment even more.

“Turn around.”

You demanded softly. He complied wordlessly and shifted onto his front as you lifted yourself to hover over him. He pressed his cheek to the satiny sheets, arms above his head as he curiously awaited what you had in mind. He felt the sheets slide down to his thighs with a faltered breath, your weight sinking onto his back slowly. You shake your head with disbelief, a smirk plastered on your features as you hummed in approval – _that ass… damn_. You grabbed handfuls of the pert globes and kneaded, tantalizingly slow. He hummed, relaxing his form until he was putty in your hands. You asked quietly as not to disturb the air,

“’That nice?”

He hummed in assent, closing his eyes as he lulled under your touch. You bit down on a mischievous smile as you lowered to kiss his ass. You peppered kisses until you found yourself nipping teasingly, causing his body to rumble in laughter,

“Did you just bite my ass?”

Making you chuckle along with him as you did it again, broad smile against the taut cheeks, making him laugh harder. You rose to sit upright, turning your chin over your shoulder to claim,

“I told you I loved your ass.”

Making him chuckle as you shifted, repositioning yourself to hover over him again as you lilted,

“That’s it, you can turn back around now.”

He shook his head with a smile as he complied, making you giggle sweetly. Something in your smiling eyes turned, darkening. He gazed longingly in your eyes,

“What do you want to do with me now, then?”

Your grin widened. Knowing you had to be a bit obvious with Beel, you decided to answer with actions over words. You ran your tongue down the column of his neck, clamping your fingers around his matted strands to hold his head in place against the sheets. The action earned a whimpered grunt from him. Your lips leave his neck with a salacious pop before grinding down onto him at a torturous pace. His chest heaved under your hands, rolling his hips to yours more eagerly. You marked across his chest, the unblemished skin at his neck. When you’d found his sweet spot just under his jaw, you nipped and sucked at the skin, causing his hips to snap up with a loud grunt. You raised yourself to grab a custard pot and tore open the seal.

His gaze was hungry, hands clamping down on your hips as he marveled at your teasing gaze. You tilted the pot with parted lips, tantalizingly slow until the custard started pouring out. But the custard was too thick, and so it started to splat upon his chest in dollops and spat gloopy custard onto his face – decidedly less sexy than you’d bargained for. You flushed with embarrassment for a moment until you both started laughing.

You both shook with laughter; you gripped his shoulder with your spare hand to keep your balance as tears pricked in your eyes, his head against the pillow with a beaming grin. When you’d stopped, you tried to recover and tossed the empty pot aside with a smile and a shrug, before lowering yourself onto his creamy chest. His laughter fell short when you began licking the splats of custard from his face, lapping up the creamy desert along the column of his neck. Suddenly, the idea didn’t seem quite as ridiculous. He bit his lip with a wanton moan at your ministrations, rolling his hips to you in a delicious agony. You rose from his chest with hazy eyes, custard smothered across the soft skin of your chest. His erection hardened at the sight, breathing shallowed and skin burning under your touch. Your sultry eyes locked with his as you swiped two fingers across his chest, collecting the remainder of the creamy desert there.

“Open your mouth.”

You commanded in a husky voice. He parted his handsome lips, eyes locked with yours as you placed your custard covered fingers in his mouth. You gasp at the heat of his tongue swirling around your fingers, arching your back with a roll of your hips. There was something so erotic about the way his long lashes fluttered upon his cheeks, as he sucked the creamy desert off of your fingers. You tore your fingers from his mouth as he bolted upright. You gripped his shoulders for support with a gasp as he lapped at the custard on your chest, something more primal awakening inside him. You moaned helplessly at the zap of electricity each kiss left on your skin, his hot tongue running over your body, made your head loll back,

“Oh Beel…”

A panting, mewling mess. He teased and nipped at your flushed skin, and you couldn’t hold back anymore, could hardly bare any more teasing.

“Beel.”

You whimpered, you pouted as his eyes met yours - He could hardly say no to you, now could he? He planted a lingering kiss on your lips, the sugar in the custard adding sweetness to the languid kiss, before lowering you to the foot of the bed.

“Turn around.”

He mimicked in a heated whisper, you bit your lip as you turned away within his arms. He planted wet, lingering kisses hungrily down your spine, grazing his teeth on your cheek as he reached your ass. You trembled under his touch, unable to bite back your moans as he raised your hips so your ass was in the air. You shivered as his warm breath wafted gently over you, quivering with an audible gasp as he trailed his tongue over your entrance, arching into him with a whine. You moaned at the loss of contact as he began to line himself up behind you. He didn’t leave you waiting for long, his impressive length at your inner thigh as he uttered,

“Tell me to stop.”

You nodded, not trusting your voice. You gripped the sheets as he slid himself into you with a guttural moan, you cried out trying to adjust to his length.

“Are you ok?”

He uttered breathlessly, unmoving as he gripped your hips for support.

“Yea,”

You mumbled, feeling yourself adjust as you claim,

“You can move.”

He rolled his hips into you painfully slowly, each centimeter slicing through you. His searing heat expanding your walls until a lecherous moan gushed from your lips. You met his hips desperately, encouraging him to thrust into you harder. He filled you until you thought you would burst. Your knuckles whitened as you fisted the sheets, begging him to slam into you now the pain had waned into pleasure. He took you from behind until you were a writhing spluttering mess, crying out for release. With each of his thrusts he choked on a guttural moan.

He fucked you relentlessly the closer he got to release, the louder his moans were that tore from is throat. Tears pricked in your eyes as you begged him not to stop, feeling yourself convulse. It spurred him on as he snapped his hips more harshly, lifting your hips to new angle. Your limbs shook uncontrollably, spasming. You released with another cry of his name, shaking and quivering under him as he rode out your high, quickly losing himself. His release not far behind, his form shook above you, tensing and releasing, vice grip on your hips to steady himself with a delicious groan. You stayed that way until you both caught your breath, breathing shallow pants as he clung to you.

Having finally come down from your high, he’d swept you into his arms and held you tenderly as before. He planted sweet kisses on your shoulder as his arms wound around you tightly, you hummed as you held him to you. You were glowing,

“Good?”

He hummed in assent, before admitting in a sleepy drawl,

“But I prefer it when I can see you.”

Your cheeks flushed with warmth at his sweet words, understanding what he’d meant. You gripped him more tightly to your balmy skin,

“I agree.”

Basking in the afterglow, you chuckled lightly,

“We should clean up.”

Though the reluctance in your tone suggested just how eager you were not to, and instead remain this way, lulled by his strong embrace. Your chest was warm, heart swelling as he smiled against your shoulder before nuzzling your neck,

“Later.”

A delicious ache made your body sore as you waited for sleep to find you. Beel’s soft voice registered but you’d missed it,

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

He tried, his voice husky though hesitant. Your eyes peeled open as you shifted to face his flushed cheeks,

“Yea, of course.”

You smiled lazily. He admitted in a small voice,

“I’d wanted to ask for a while…”

His eyes turning away as he added,

“I should have before we –“

Cutting himself off with a bitten lip, you’d never seen him so tongue tied. You smiled, waiting patiently. His adoring eyes bored into yours as he asked,

“Will you stay with me? Be with me?”

His voice, velvet. Those amethyst eyes winded you, you affirmed,

“You want to be my boyfriend?”

He nodded. You couldn’t stop the bright smile that graced your lips, you kissed the tip of his nose,

“I’d love that.”

***

The brothers were unusually silent around the breakfast table, only the sound of absent-minded clutter of cutlery filled the silence. The air seemed thick, an almost eerie silence. Asmo had returned to the House of Lamentation not moments before, in last night’s clothes and a triumphant smirk of sorts as he sat down in time for breakfast. That wasn’t why Lucifer had seemed displeased, nor why Mammon was unusually quiet. Satan cleared his throat, trying to eat his breakfast despite the tense jaw locking as he did so. Belphegor had yawned behind his hand as he groggily made his way to the table, he swept his gaze across the table,

“Why’s everybody so quiet –“

He cut himself off as he noticed neither you nor Beel were at the table. His dark brows knit together in bemusement. Asmo didn’t even try to suppress his smile as he lilted,

“I doubt they’ll be joining us this morning.”

“Why not?”

Belphie asked, his throat thickening. He was fairly certain as to why not, but he couldn’t stop his lips from running. Satan glanced cautiously at Levi, who’s form almost shook from under a bowel of blackness, amethyst tendrils of smoke seeping from him in wisps. Its tendrils reached the table as Lucifer held a gloved hand towards the third born,

“Enough, Levi. They’ve made their choice. Accept it.”

Mammon’s cerulean eyes were almost swimming, but he forced himself to eat in the silence. Belphie took his seat, tense frame ramrod straight. Belphie shrugged,

“So I didn’t dream it.”

“What?”

Satan interjected. Asmo’s eyes lit up as he eyed between them. Belphie raised his brows, choosing to eat instead of answer. Satan tutted, blonde brows furrowing. In that moment, you were giggling with Beel, hands laced together as he finished his story over a workout mishap the day before. You’d stopped in your tracks immediately, sensing the atmosphere wasn’t quite as light as yours. Your eyes scanned the room, Asmo was the only one who’d meet your gaze. You cleared your throat,

“Good morning, everyone.”

Mumbles were your response, if at all. Beel’s beaming smile seemed unaffected by the current mood. Asmo teased,

“I can see that.”

Before glancing at your entwined hands. You flushed harder as Beel chuckled, tightening his grip on your hand. He smiled,

“’Told you we wouldn’t miss breakfast.”

“Well it was close, even Belphie beat us here.”

You uttered with a tentative smile.

“’least you beat him at something else, huh Beel.”

Asmo teased further, his smile not touching his eyes. Mammon’s grip tightened, he faced the table cloth with taut lips. Your lips parted slightly with a flush, not realizing Beel had already returned with armfuls of food for you both. He’d turned away from the others when you asked,

“Where ‘you going, Bub?”

The others’ ears perked at the pet name, you silently cursed yourself for letting it slip out. Warmth spread through Beel’s chest as he flit his chin towards your room,

“Breakfast, you coming?”


End file.
